twdfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean the Lumberjack
Stats: * THE DEXTERAS' * MASTER LUMBERJACK * Power: 98% * Agility: 78% * Stamina: 89% * Tradesmanship: 100% * Special: *Logging Lunge - Jean attacks his opponent with his axe, then tackles them, leaving down on the mat. *Timber Tumbler - Trees start popping around the ring, then Jean starts to cut them down, falling on his opponent. *Cabin Coral - Jean quickly build a log cabin(reinforced with steel)around himself for protection. * Signatures: *Sawmill Slicer - Jean attacks his opponent hard, then he knocks them out, then he throws them in a sawmill, cutting them and leaving them covered in sawdust, giving him time to pin them. *Harvest Hastle - Jean knocks out his opponent, then ties them up on a log, then putting them on a truck leaving the ring, then his opponent gets thrown off the truck(with the log) giving Jean time to pin them. * Deadliest Move: *The Cutting Edge - Jean starts to throw all things used to cut trees at his opponent(like axes, saws, chainsaws all of that sort of stuff), leaving them in a pill of tools, then he hits them twice and then pins them. Bio In the vast town of Dunsmuir, California, Jean was always interested in logging, he usally played log rolling, and his dad was a great lumberjack, he told him about lumberjacks and how to handle an ax(be careful!), after few years, he finally grew up as a lumberjack, he have been cutting down trees like a pro, and he also been training for anytime of protection, when he had taking a long break, Bucks came to his forest and planned to cut it down and turn it into a parking lot, Jean may have been a lumberjack but he still takes care of the forest and attack Bucks, scaring him off, The Dexteras heard what he did against Bucks and though he was perfect for The Dexteras, they offered him to join, and after many times of thinking, he joined The Dexteras and will make sure Bucks will pay for trying to tear down the forest. TWF Career Jeans career started out with the evil magician Evil Ira, Jean took the upper hand dodging and ducking ever trap Ira had set for him, after surviving The Evil Eye, Jean placed a win with the Logging Lunge. His next match was against Mugsy Thumbscrew, he took good work of his goons, but was on the ropes with the big boss, but thanks to Primo Metal triying to cheat, he was able to use all of his strength to come back by using The Timber Tumbler. He then faced The Visitor, he was able to escape The Visitors laser beams with The Cabin Coral, as he leaves the cabin, The Visitor turns invisible and hides up in the spotlights, but when he made a hole in the roof, Weredog from the stands turns into a dog and follows the scent of bacon and finds The Visitor, The Visitor falls of the spotlights and lands in the ring, and Jean pins him. Next up, Itsy Bitsy, Itsy couldn't harm Jean with punches or spider webs, but captured him in a giant spider web, but Jean broke free with The Cutting Edge. Created Facts *He usally takes an ax with him in the ring. *He is good friends with Fjorf the Dwarf(because they share same qualities), and Face-Off Phil. *His first name Jean is pronounced John, but it is spelled Jean. ---- Created By:--Ace Infinity 00:53, October 6, 2009 (UTC)